


How Does it Work?

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Enabler, F/F, Large Breasts, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: When Yang finds Ruby watching one of her adult DVDs, she decides to teach Ruby how sex works, but in a more...involved...way...





	How Does it Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> Thank for you deciding to read this story!  
> I was debating making a second chapter where Ruby uses what she's learned to please the crush Yang knows she has, so if you want to see that, just let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ^///^

Ruby slowly placed the DVD into the player with bated breath. She had found it in a stash in Yang’s hiding spot, which she supposed was no longer hidden, and was curious what was on it. She assumed it was something bad if Yang wanted it hidden. She stood, and once again checked the lock on the door. Yang had gone out for a ride on her motorcycle, Weiss had gone out to train, and Blake was shopping. She was alone, but it might not be for long. Ruby sat back down, grabbed the remote, and pressed play.  
Suddenly, a woman appeared on the screen, naked from the waist up with a seductive smile on her face. Ruby’s eyes widened as she grasped the remote and quickly pressed stop, her heart racing.  
What...was that? She thought. She knew what it was, obviously: a naked woman, but why did Yang have a video of a naked woman? Ruby was stunned. She had never seen another naked girl before, despite now living with three of them. She and Yang had had baths together when they were little but she could barely remember back then, and that was before Yang...developed. Ruby felt a slight discomfort in her crotch, and she fidgeted. She decided to continue playing the DVD, due to her curiosity.  
She pressed play, and the woman appeared again. Her breasts seemed to be of average size, possibly a C. Blonde hair cascaded over her pale shoulder, dropping just above her breasts. Her arm was outstretched, reaching towards something off screen. The camera zoomed out, and Ruby’s eyes widened again as another woman, also half naked, appeared. Her breasts were bigger, seeming to be about Yang’s size. She could see they were boy in just their panties. The first woman, the blonde one, was grabbing the second woman’s breasts as the second woman, who had long black hair that reached her hips, moaned in pleasure. Ruby reached up and felt her own breasts, wondering if it really felt as good as the woman was making it seem. She then noticed the second woman was a cat faunus, who kept moaning as the blonde’s hand sank into the soft flesh, squeezing and rubbing, the nipples hard.  
A cat faunus with long black hair…? Hmmm… Ruby thought, but before she could finish the thought, her attention was brought back to the screen, and as the woman kept moaning, a slight burning sensation began in her crotch, stronger this time. She fidgeted again subconsciously as she watched. After a moment, the the faunus leaned forward and kissed the blonde passionately, wrapping her arms around her. They continued kissing before the blonde woman reached down and grabbed the faunus’s ass. She gasped and shivered, but continued kissing. The camera shifted, and moved behind the faunus, as the blonde pulled her panties down, and the faunus’s ass covered the screen. Ruby blushed at the sight of the smooth, pale ass filling the screen. The blonde continued squeezing it. As moans erupted, Ruby’s crotch kept burning, and without thinking, she began to reach down.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ruby jumped, quickly grabbing the remote and pressing stop, whipping around, trying desperately to come up with an excuse for what she had been doing, and found Yang smirking at her, her helmet under her arm.  
“So, you broke into my stash, huh?” Yang asked.  
“I was just...uh...um...I was-“ she stammered, but Yang held up a hand, stopping her.  
“It’s fine. I figured you would find it eventually.” She said. She sat down on her bed, setting down her helmet. “So, do you know what that was?” She asked.  
Ruby blushed as she searched for the answer. “Was that...sex?” She asked quietly, and Yang nodded. “But, that was two girls, I thought that only happened between a boy and a girl…” she said. She didn’t know much about this stuff, as their dad was way too nervous to even think about talking to them about it.  
“Well a man and a woman having sex is how babies are born, but two girls and two guys can also do it, just in different ways.” Yang explained. She looked at Ruby with another smirk. “Did you...play with yourself?” She asked. Ruby stared at her in confusion, and Yang sighed. “You really don’t know any of this stuff? You’ve never tried to find porn?”  
“Porn?” Ruby asked, and Yang pointed to the screen. Ruby shook her head, and Yang sighed again.  
“Well, either way, you can keep watching if don’t mind me watching it with you.” She said, flopping onto the bed. Ruby blushed at the thought of watching something like this with her half sister in the room, and shook her head. Yang shrugged. “Alright then, I guess I get this put away, and get a new hiding place.” She started towards the DVD player.  
“Yang?” Ruby asked, and Yang turned around. “Can...can you teach me?” She asked. Yang thought about it a moment.  
“Well, I could, but it wouldn’t be much help, considering we’re both girls, so I wouldn’t really be able to help you unless you wanted to know lesbian sex.” She answered. Ruby just stared at her, and understanding cane over Yang’s face. “Are you…?”  
“Maybe? I don’t know. I kind of think so.” She answered.  
“Well, is there anyone you like?” Yang asked, and Ruby hesitated, blushing before shaking her head. Yang raised an eyebrow and smiled, and Ruby knew she knew she was lying, but she didn’t press it.  
“Well, let’s get started, then!” She said, quickly pulling off her shirt, showing off her black bra. Ruby involuntarily took a step back.  
“Wh-what are you doing?!” Ruby exclaimed.  
“Getting naked, duh.” She answered as she pulled off her bra, throwing it to the floor. Her breasts flopped out, now freed. “You can’t have sex without being naked, and I need to show you for you to really understand it.”  
“B-but…” Ruby started, but was cut off by Yang walking over and pulling off what Ruby called her “pajama bra”, exposing her breasts to the open air, her nipples hardening as they came in contact with the chill air. Ruby gasped and reflexively threw her hands over her chest. Yang laughed, stepping back, and pulling off her boots, socks, and pants. Ruby stared at Yang’s breasts as the hung down while she did this. Her clothes fell to the floor, soon joined by her panties, leaving Yang stark naked in front of Ruby. Ruby blushed as her eyes unconsciously roamed down Yang’s body, over her breasts, down her stomach, to her hips, landing on her crotch, where bright blonde hair sprouted.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Yang asked, and stepped up to Ruby, bending down, pulling off her panties swiftly. Ruby gasped as one of her hands reflexively flew to cover herself. Yang lifted Ruby’s feet to remove her clothes, leaving them both naked.  
“First, dirty talk. If you want to arouse your partner, you need to use dirty words, like pussy, or ass, or cunt.” she said. “I know you don’t use curses, but if you really want to please your partner and make the...experience interesting, you need to use them. So practice saying them.” Ruby gulped, still covering herself.  
“P-p-p…” she choked out.  
“Come on, you can do it.” Yang encouraged.  
“P-pu-pu-pussy…” Ruby whispered.  
“Louder.” Yang urged.  
“P-pussy!” she said.  
“Say fuck.” Yang told her.  
“Fuck!” Ruby said more confidently.  
“Put them together!” Yang said.  
“I-I want to fuck your pussy!” Ruby said.  
“Louder!” Yang said again.  
“I WANT TO FUCK YOUR PUSSY!” Ruby shouted, before covering her mouth, finally moving her hands from her privates, hoping nobody had heard her. Yang laughed.  
“Alright, good start. Be sure to use words and sentences like that, but don’t use them too much.” Yang said. “Next, a bit of foreplay.” Ruby stared at her in confusion. “Foreplay is when you tease your partner. You don’t want to immediately rush into the ‘good stuff’, or else you and your partner won’t be as satisfied. Also, it’s good to make them wet so if you insert or scissor, it’s better.” Yang looked over, and saw Ruby completely confused. Yang sighed. “Here, just do this.” she said, grabbing Ruby’s hands, and placing them on her breasts. Ruby gasped, and blushed at the situation she was suddenly thrust into. She looked to Yang, who nodded. “Rub them.” Ruby looked back to Yang’s breasts, and began squeezing, and rubbing them, making Yang moan.  
Yang’s eyes then roamed over Ruby’s exposed body, and laughed. “You’ve...grown. You’re...bigger...than I thought.” she said, and Ruby blushed more. Ruby’s hand continued to sink into Yang’s big breasts, surprised at their softness.  
“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” Ruby asked.  
“Depends on what your partner prefers.” she answered. She then suddenly reached up and grabbed Ruby’s own breasts, causing Ruby to gasp. She shook, barely able to focus on Yang’s breasts and her own were massaged and rubbed. Then, she pinched one of Ruby’s nipples, and Ruby moaned, surprised at how sensitive they had seemed to become. She continued shuddering and shaking as Yang twisted them, moaning all the while.  
“Your moans are very cute, you know.” Yang whispered into her ear, before placing her mouth on one of Ruby’s nipples, Ruby’s hands no longer on her breasts. Ruby gasped again as Yang licked and sucked at her nipple. Her legs shook, and she could barely stand. She felt her crotch growing wet. After a bit of swishing her tongue around Ruby’s nipple, Yang”s mouth broke from the nipple with a slightly audible pop. She leaned back, and gripped Ruby’s hand, pulling her to one of the beds. They lied down on it, and Yang placed Ruby on top of her, gripping her ass as she massaged it. Ruby leaned down and wrapped her own lips around Yang’s nipple, and grasped her other with her hand. She sucked as she rubbed and pinched Yang’s breasts. They continued like this for a while, until Yang pulled Ruby off of her, and moved her to the bottom.  
“Now we start getting to the good part.” Yang said, and stuck out her middle finger, running it down Ruby’s clit, and Ruby lurched at the unbelievable pleasure that ran through her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She moaned, loud moans as she was fingered.  
The thought that she was doing this with her sister crossed her mind for a split second before a new sensation overtook it. She looked down to find Yang’s head between her legs, licking her pussy, sucking up her juices. Ruby’s unconsciously gripped Yang’s head, and pulled her in more, and Yang responded by sucking more, deeper, faster. Moaning, Ruby felt a strange pressure building in her. Yang pulled away, and Ruby exhaled deeply. Yang wiped her mouth and grinned.  
“Now, to get to the really good part.” she said. She positioned herself across from Ruby, their heads on opposite sides of the bed. Yang spread her legs, and Ruby did as well, following her lead, and moved so their pussies were nearly touching. “Follow my lead.” Yang said, and Ruby nodded. Yang pushed her crotch against Ruby’s, and began grinding her hips. Ruby gasped at the pleasure. It felt better than the fingering had been. It was better than anything she’d felt before. She started grinding back, and the two sisters moaned as they scissored each other, their wet pussies sliding together, the lips rubbing against one another. The pressure inside Ruby was growing, and she could tell it was coming from below, near her crotch.  
“Ruby, I-I’m gonna cum…!” Yang suddenly cried, and Ruby knew that what she was feeling, the pressure, was what she was talking about.  
“I-I’m going to c-cum too!” she cried out, and after a moment, they shuddered, lurching as they came together, their fluids shooting out, mixing as they fell on each other and the bed. They both fell to the bed, breathing heavily. Yang crawled over to lie next to Ruby on the bed.  
“So, what...do you think...of sex?” Yang asked between breaths. Ruby smiled.  
“Best...feeling...ever.” she answered, and Yang laughed.  
“Well, you weren’t bad. I’m sure with some practice, you’ll make your partner very happy.” Yang said with a wink as she got up from the bed. “Who is it anyway?”  
“I told you, it’s no one!” Ruby said, and Yang smirked.  
“So, I’m sure it doesn’t need to be said that this needs to stay between us.” she said, and Ruby nodded.  
“Hey, Yang?” Ruby said.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re a great teacher.” Ruby said with a smile.


End file.
